


Fall Break, Blankets and Cuddles

by KamikazeWorld



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blame Dan, I'm not sorry, M/M, this is shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamikazeWorld/pseuds/KamikazeWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blankets, moon light and the company of an unlikely friend... What could possibly make a fall break better than that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Break, Blankets and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to my friend Dan. It's entirely his fault this happened. Blame him.  
> I wrote this a month ago, before Dipper and Mabel VS the Future and Weirdmageddon aired. Just wanted to point that out. Yep. Enjoy the fluff!

As winter drew near, the evenings had gotten colder and colder with each passing day. The leaves on the trees had started to fade to browns and reds and yellows, and the warm colors were covering the ground everywhere. Dipper had never thought much of it, whereas Mabel loved this time of year.

"It's sweater season now, Dipper!" she would say.

"Mabel, it's always sweater season for you," her brother would reply.

Dipper had to admit that there was one thing about fall he had started to appreciate ever since his first visit in Gravity Falls, though, and that was the many supernatural aspects of the season. Halloween, he had long since realized, was a time of the year when the veil between worlds was at its thinnest and spirits of all kinds were free to come and go as they wished for that time only. If asked, he'd tell you that this was the main reason he went with Mabel to spend their fall break and enjoy Halloween together with their great uncles over in Oregon. Of course, there might have been some other reasons involved as well...

"What'cha got there, Pine Tree?" a voice called from behind him, pulling Dipper from his musings and back to reality. He looked behind him to see a familiar glowing triangle and smiled.

"It's just a blanket, Bill," he said, raising an amused eyebrow. The demon responded by doing a one-eyed eye roll.

"I know that, kid. I'm more wondering why you're wrapped in a blanket in the middle of the woods. At night, to boot. Looking for me, perhaps?" There was a teasing tone in his voice at the end, and Dipper felt his cheeks flush for reasons other than the cold air around him.

Since they stopped Bill Cipher's grand scheme at the end of their first summer in Gravity Falls, Dipper had had frequent run-ins with the demon in his following visits, and while he didn't trust him further than he could throw him at first (which honestly wasn't far), there obviously had been a change somewhere over the time. As Dipper spent more time around Bill, they seemed to almost... connect with each other. And with time, the two somehow became very unlikely friends.

(Or at least Dipper liked to think they were friends. It was always a little confusing when the dream demon was involved, and he could never really bring himself to ask. But the fact that something had grown between them was undeniable, no matter how much he _did_ deny the fact to Mabel while she cooed over how adorable his blushing face was. He hadn't even been blushing; it was just the light. Honestly!)

"Kind of, yeah," Dipper mumbled, wrapping the soft blanket tighter around himself. He bit the inside of his cheek in a moment's hesitation, before confessing, "I missed you. Y'know, back home and stuff." He breathed out a small sigh of relief when Bill's triangle form seemed to glow ever so slightly, a sign Dipper had learned to read as variations of happiness.

"That so? Well then!" For a moment, there was a bright light emitting from Bill's form, forcing Dipper to close his eyes against it. When it faded, the triangle was gone from sight. In its place stood a tall, young man with blond hair, his features so undeniably Bill that Dipper had only been somewhat surprised the first time he had seen the body. "Guess I'll have to join you, then, don't I?"

Bill moved to sit down next to where Dipper sat under a large tree, placed perfectly in a clearing so that the silver light from the full moon above them still lit them up. Dipper shifted a bit awkwardly, moving one end of the blanket so that Bill could take it and get in if he wanted to. But when Bill didn't do anything for a minute, Dipper had to clear his throat awkwardly to get the demon's attention. When he seemed to have figured out what teen wanted, a wide grin spread on his face and he leaned closer.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he said, not sounding genuine at all. He did grab the offered half of the blanket, though. "I'll cuddle you if you want, Pine Tree." Bill practically purred the nickname, and Dipper thought his face was going to melt, it felt so hot. He rubbed a hand over it, sighing.

"J-just get in, Bill. It's cold."

"Sure, you use that excuse if it makes you feel better, kiddo."

"It is..." But if Bill heard his mumbled, half-hearted reply, he didn't seem to care. Rather, he was too busy following through on his words and snuggling up to Dipper. It... honestly wasn't unpleasant. Quite the opposite, actually. He swallowed, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart with little success.

"Well, you're certainly not, Pine Tree. You're actually really warm! Who'd have thought!" The demon laughed then, his breath tickling against Dipper's ear and neck, making his hair stand on end.

"Y-yeah, well..." Oh boy, his voice was cracking now. Okay, so maybe Dipper couldn't deny his growing affection for the dream demon anymore. Maybe he kind of, sort of had a tiny, little massive crush on him, in fact. Just maybe. Swallowing again, he dared a glance up at Bill, who was looking right back at him with shining golden eyes, making Dipper's breath hitch in his throat. Bill observed him for a moment, before smirking and leaning closer slowly, so slowly, and Dipper didn't know if he should panic or not, and...

"You are so ridiculously red right now, Pine Tree~," Bill whispered. He then threw his head back and away from Dipper's own, laughing loudly. Wait, what?

"You're doing that on purpose! Oh my god, I cannot believe you! You ass!" Dipper stood up, getting out from under the warm blanket and turned to walk away, but a hand grabbed his and pulled him back, making him lose his balance and fall right back into Bill's lap. Bill, who was still laughing at him. Dipper could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"No, no, sorry! You're too adorable not to tease! Really, sorry!" He did look surprisingly apologetic, but Dipper still glared up at him. "Come on, I won't do it again. Honestly!" He nudged Dipper to make him move into a more comfortable position, placing him right between Bill's legs, with his arms around his waist and the blanket wrapped around them both.

"... Fine. Whatever."

Dipper wanted to be mad, really. But when a dream demon you're kind of, sort of crushing on is quite literally cuddling you from behind, it was a little bit hard. He decided he'd just let it go for this time, instead leaning back against Bill's chest with a sigh and looking up at the moon. They sat in companiable silence for quite some time, and then spent the remainder of the night with Bill pointing out different constellations and Dipper asking more about them. It often turned into quite amusing stories, and soon enough Dipper had completely forgotten the world around them. Night quickly turned to dawn, and if Bill took the chance to place a surprisingly tender kiss on top of the teen's head while he snored softly, curled up as he was against him, well... No one would be the wiser, would they?

 


End file.
